


Finally I  found you!

by Krikko903



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krikko903/pseuds/Krikko903
Summary: Two lost souls an ocean apart searching for one another.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Finally I  found you!

She was in bed, desperately lonely, her whole being crying out into the night. Her soul reaching out to another soul an ocean away. Two souls who’d not yet met. Not In this lifetime.

Many miles and an ocean away a man sat scrolling aimlessly through his email when it suddenly felt like something was clutching at his heart. His hand went to his chest, feeling his heart beating hard, for no apparent reason. As his heartbeat slowed down and his eyes returned to the screen, he saw the email he’d just opened. It was from a travel agent, one of those things that are sent out to thousands of people. He’d normally delete it without even looking at it, but his eyes were rivetted to the picture of a place he’d never seen before. He just knew he had to go there. Right away.  
He did a quick search and found that he could leave in the morning and be there be there just a few hours later. He couldn’t explain it, he just knew that he had to go there. He tried to talk himself out of it but there was no changing his mind now. He was at the airport a few hours later, ticket in hand and an impatient wish to just be there already. He’d only told a couple of people where he was going and he’d only said he needed a break, nothing more. He knew they’d think he was crazy if he’d told them the truth, and he couldn’t honestly say he would’ve blamed them. It was absolutely insane to go flying off to a completely unknown land on what seemed like a whim, but sometimes people do things that might seem insane because that’s the only thing that makes sense. I was as if an unknown power had taken hold of him, guiding him to where he needed to be.

At the same time, she was going about her everyday life, her heart aching more than usual but she paid it no mind. In the afternoon she had an intense urge to go for a walk to her favourite spot on a beach nearby. As she got closer, she felt a nervous anticipation grab hold of her. She couldn’t explain it, but she found herself increasing her pace. There was no one on the beach when she got there, and she cursed herself for the intense feeling of disappointment that came over her. She sighed and decided to walk down to the large rocks that were exposed by the low tide. It was always so calming to stand on the rock furthest out while the water splashed around her.

And this is how he first saw her; standing on a rock at the edge of a lake with enormous mountains rising up on either side of the water. The yellow glow of the sunset made her golden hair shine brighter as it moved in the wind, her slim figure clad in a pink summer dress, the skirt of which was fluttering around her legs. That’s when he knew! He knew why he’d crossed an ocean, why he’d felt compelled to go to a strange beach in an unknown place. He was there to find her. He stood completely still for what seemed like an eternity, just staring at her, taking in every detail. Then he was propelled forward, walking with increasing speed towards her, all thoughts were gone, all but one; the thought of her.

She suddenly sensed the presents of another person, though she didn’t immediately turn to see who it was. Her first thought was that it was someone out for an evening stroll, but then she got the feeling that it was something else. She turned her head, and a gasp escaped her lips as she saw the tall man striding briskly towards her, because she immediately recognized him. The wind rustling through his brown curls as his long legs carried him ever closer towards her. She stood there frozen, just staring at him until he came right up to her. Their eyes met and suddenly he reached out to her waist and lifted her off the rock, embracing her. They both knew it should feel strange but somehow it just felt right, and she melted into his embrace. When she lifted her head to look up at him, he cupped her face with his large hands and leaned down to kiss her with a desperate intensity he’d never experienced before. Her arms found their way round his waist and she answered his kiss with the same intense longing. As they finally broke apart for air, breathing heavy they leaned towards each other till their foreheads touched, and in the glow of the setting sun their hearts finally beat as one.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me in the middle of the night as I was listening to Tom's beautiful voice reading poetry. I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear what you thought<3


End file.
